


Naruko: The Sexterrogator

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Genderbending, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Other, Slavery, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruko during the night of her birth was born “Different”.  Can she turn this “Curse” into a “Gift”.  (Futa Naruko)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN. I will be making several changes to the “canon” storyline I will make certain people who were alive dead and vice versa, ages will be changed to fit my needs, as well as other things. Since this is my first attempt at posting a story I’d appreciate it if there are no flamers if you don’t like it then don’t read. Any flames will be used to heat up my ramen.

                Hi my names Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze I was born October 10th of the Year of Nine Tails.  My mother is Kushina Uzumaki the last known member of the Uzumaki clan and daughter of Mito Uzumaki and Ryozo Uzumaki and the half sister of Tsunade Senju.  After Hashirama was killed Mito went on to have a relationship with another Uzumaki who knocked her up but before Kushina was born he was killed in an ambush in the Third Ninja War.  My father is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage an orphan who unknown since the bloodlines never activated in him  was descended from members of the Jūgo clan, the Kaguya clan, and someone of the Steel release Kekkai Genkai.  The last member of my immediate family is my older sister Risa Uzumaki she is 12 years older than me.

                I suppose since you now have some basics of my origins I can get to the start of my unique situation.  My mother was the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and they managed to keep it locked in the seal for Risa’s birth.  Risa was born normal she had her mother’s crimson hair and facial structure with Minato’s blue eyes.  When I was born though a masked man managed to unseal the Kyuubi using me just as I was born as a hostage.  Biwako Sarutobi managed to get back to the village and warn them so the forces weren’t caught completely offguard.  Despite this though massive amounts of Konoha was destroyed and unfortunately a vast majority of the population was lost.  As a last ditch effort Hiruzen Sarutobi the former Sandaime hokage used a seal of my fathers creation the Shiki Fujin to seal the Kyuubi into me.  As the dust settled and everyone took stock they realized Konohagakure might never be the same this was especially the case in the Hokage compound.

                Now they had time to finally get a good look at me Kushina and Minato became very concerned and called in Tsunade to examine me.  First of all I had blonde hair but not just blonde but Platinum blonde and I had a Dark Caramel skin tone.  While the seemingly random skin tone was concerning it was my genitals that raised the most concern.  I was born a Hermaphrodite but not only that my cock was far larger than any newborns had a right to be at 4 inches in length and 1 in Diameter and I had not 2, not 4, but 8 golfball sized testicles.  When Tsunade arrived she immediately started scanning me.  It turns out that I could never give birth my vagina was infertile but in return I was going to be hyper fertile when impregnating others.  Worst of all was my chakra if you compare other Shinobi their chakra flowed like water but mine was so thick and potent it flowed like tar on a cold day.  It wasn’t clear if I would ever be able to use Jutsu and if that was the case then I could never be a ninja because unlike Rock Lee I was related to the Hokage and if I was a Ninja then every country would try to get their hands on me.

Even as time went on and I was growing up it wasn’t normal my mental development was like nothing seen before, at 3 months I was walking and talking, at 2 years old I was functioning at the level of a 12 year old, and by 5 years old I was functioning at the level of a 24 year old.  No existing IQ test went high enough to even test me I was declared a genius unlike any on record.

Despite all this I still couldn’t become a Ninja and while my family was quite supportive a percentage of the village saw me as a failure and on stain on my families name.  This all changed though on my 5th birthday.


	2. Chapter 1: A new path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Horrific experience opens up new doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or anything unless I say otherwise.
> 
> A/N. Here’s the new chapter! The first few chapters are going to be a little slow and boring but this is a necessary evil to get to the good stuff. Since this is still a bit of background building Dialogue will be light in the next few chapters as well.

It’s October the 10th 5 years AK (After Kyuubi) and my fifth birthday. Me and my family were out at the festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi. The Village hidden in the leaves really needed the stress relief because due to the losses from the Kyuubi attack if Konoha didn’t have the quality of shinobi like they did, with ninja such as Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and a few others Konoha could almost be considered a minor village due to the number of losses that they haven’t recovered from. With this possible weakness other villages were getting bolder and probing and pushing to get a feel for if Konoha was ripe for invasion. To make things worse since the Kyuubi attack for some reason birth rates were rapidly dropping.

  
Despite me being 5 years old I was without a doubt the smartest person in the village and even at my young age my father Minato decided to utilize my abilities and created a research and development division and made me the head at 4 years old. Due to my super dense chakra I spent a lot of time working out physically and doing every chakra control exercise I could get my hands on. Despite this my repertoire was limited in what I could use but the one technique that was my ultimate skill was the Shadow clone jutsu. Even with just a drop of my potent chakra I could create hundreds of clones and if I wanted I could create thousands. This ability is why a whole research division was formed because until we had more trained researchers with my clones I could run the entire thing myself.  
Tsunade after lots of work found out the reason for lower birth rates is first that a lot of husbands and loved ones died, but the more concerning issue is that as time goes on men in the village were becoming less fertile and some even became infertile. She started working with me and we found out something shocking! The Kyuubi as it turns out was female and her leftover chakra from the attack is saturating the land in and around Konoha like a radiation. This was never an issue because the Kyuubi suppressed this effect on instinct but when the masked man took control of her it went wild. Instead of dissipating as people hoped it turns out to be spreading at a slow but steady rate.  
Sorry I have a habit of wandering in my thoughts but back on topic. My family is at the festival Risa was playing this goldfish scooping game when I got hungry. I wandered over to the nearest stand and got myself a nice shishkabob but as I went back towards my family they were gone. I then ran into THEM.

  
There was a group of 5 drunken ninja walking towards me and they definitely didn’t look friendly.

  
The leader looked at me and said “Well looky here boys it’s the demon without her guardians.”

  
Thug 1 replied “I don’t know why Yondaime-sama tolerates this demon. It killed countless people and is useless as a weapon for the village with its unusable chakra.”  
“Well then this seems the perfect opportunity to avenge our loved ones boys Kenji grab her and let’s head over to the forest of death! We won’t be disturbed there and will be great for getting rid of the evidence.” Says the leader.

  
The second guy from the right started to walk towards me, he must be Kenji, and I knew this wouldn’t end well so I tried to fight back. With my limited training I was no real match and when I went to summon clones so I could get away they tied my hands up so I couldn’t make the seals. They then gagged me and roof hopped to the forest of death.  
When we got there they tied me to a tree and then proceeded to torture me. The used kunai to cut my flesh, beat me, burned me with fire jutsu but no matter what they did to me I healed almost immediately but it still hurt like you wouldn’t believe. After I don’t know how many hours they apparently had enough.

  
“Well boys I think it’s about time to wrap this up but before that little demon I think we’ll do ya a favor. I think we all here want to sample your goods little bitch.” The leader said to me.

  
The grins they all gave as they unbuckled their pants caused me to feel pure dread though I refused to give them any satisfaction. I wouldn’t beg and I wouldn’t scream.  
The leader walked up to me and started prodding my mouth with his cock and said while brandishing a kunai “Now little bitch open wide if you cooperate this will be easier on you and don’t you dare bite me or we’ll make sure this is unpleasant.”

  
Realizing that there seemed to be no hope for me I made my decision and opened my mouth. As soon as he stuck it in I bite his dick off causing him to scream in agonizing pain. He managed though to slam his Kunai into my neck and I could tell he took out both carotid arteries. If he pulled out the Kunai Kyuubi might have been able to heal it but he left the knife in my neck.

  
The leader yelled “She bit my fucking dick off that’s it boys teach her a lesson before she dies and don’t be gentle!”

  
My vision started to blacken I realized I was bleeding out just as two of the thugs were getting ready to rape me. Just before they entered me my body released an explosion of crimson chakra and I blacked out.

  
I woke up in a familiar sewer because unknown to most I spent a lot of time Communicating with the Kyuubi growing up and unlike what almost everyone believed she wasn’t all evil in destruction. As a matter of fact she was a longtime ally of the Uzumaki’s named Akane and willingly let herself get sealed into both Mito and Kushina. She quickly became my friend, then confidant, and if I had hit puberty by now we would probably be lovers. Fearing the worst I ran to her seal I had changed her cage into a beautiful clearing with a waterfall and a lake big enough to fit her Kitsune form. I saw her sitting next to the lake and quickly ran over.

  
“Akane-chan what’s going on?” I asked as soon as she was in earshot. I felt nervous seeing that she had a sad look on her face.

  
“Naru-chan you ran into some serious trouble this time. I hate to have to tell you this but your dying.” Said Akane with a mournful look.

  
“But Akane is their anything we can do to fix me? Or if I am to die can I free you because with this seal if I die you die.” I replied.

  
She took a thinking pose at this and with an uncertain look turned to me and said “There is one possible way to save us Naru-chan but I should warn you this might cause you more problems. The only way to save us both is for me to give you all my power. This will make you the new Kyuubi now don’t worry I’ll still live but will be basically powerless but I will still be sealed in here with you.”

  
I quickly opened my mouth to tell her to do it then but she interrupted me and said “Before you just accept you need to know a few things. Firstly you will have 3 forms your human form which will be the same except you will have red eyes and will gain claws as well as more canine like teeth. Second will be your Hanyou form you will still maintain your human shape but you will gain fox characteristics and look like a “Werefox” with a fox muzzle, ears, 9 tails, digitrade legs, and fur on your body. I also must warn you that their might be changes to your genitalia in that regard too. Lastly is of course the kitsune form which will turn you into a nine tailed fox. You will be able to control how big you are as well as be able to turn your front paws more hand like so you can grab things.”

  
Giving a pause to let that information soak in she continued “Now I know mentally you’re in your twenties now Naru-chan but you actually haven’t hit puberty yet but this transformation will put it into overdrive you will get all the hormones, urges, the whole nine-yards. You will still need to grow physically but hormonally and sexually you will be fully mature and as a Futanari your sex drive will be through the roof. You will need to fuck several times a day or you could lose control and rape someone.”  
Even with all the possible problems that could arise from this choice I wasn’t going to let us die so without hesitiation I said “Do it.”

  
…and the room erupted in crimson!

As the changes were going on I felt a distinct change in my thought pattern. I had never thought about sex before but all of a sudden that was one of my key priorities. With this I had an idea, after Akane’s attack the interrogation department was all but annihilated. There were only two members left Ibiki and Anko Mitarashi, Anko was a bit young for the department but with only Ibiki left and with her past as Orochimaru’s apprentice she got the position in the department. With her mental abilities and creations she could easily become not only the best interrogator ever but maybe even be able to turn enemy Ninja to Konoha’s side. This would be perfect to fix the low numbers of ninja in Konoha and help them prepare for the conflict that’s brewing across the nations. With my new path in life figured out I finally blacked out for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue let me know what you think. I'd like some constructive criticism though. I'll admit I'm not the best writer and this is my first time posting a story.


End file.
